


Fuel the Flames, Watch Me Burn

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Burned Tadashi Hamada, Burns, Disability, Disabled Character, Disabled Character of Color, Emergency Medical Technicians, F/F, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Jargon, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Mild Gore, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, No Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada, No Incest, No Sex, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Permanent Injury, Psychological Trauma, Scars, Swearing, Tadashi Hamada Lives, Trauma, a straight up banger yall, burn scars, hahhahahahahahahhaha nobodY CAN STOP ME, i'll add to this later but it's good where it is fr now :3c, not really but. the first one i'm posting., oofh i'm Hongry.............................., probably anyway, quotes from canon, yea i stole the title from wildfire it's a fuckin jam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys





	Fuel the Flames, Watch Me Burn

_"Callaghan's in there. Someone has to help."_

 

 

The smoke was nearly suffocating. He pulled the collar of his shirt up over his nose and looked around frantically. The smoke was burning his eyes, and there was only so much time.

He barely saw Callaghan through the flames and rubble.

The world went white before he could say a word.

 

* * *

 

 "Patient is a young adult male. Sustained crush damage to both legs and right arm, second and third degree burns to face, torso, and left arm."

Hiro stood stock still as he realized who they were pulling from the burning building. He barely registered Cass trying to lead him to the car, his eyes glued to the scene before him. 

It stank of burning flesh and hair and clothes.

 

* * *

 

Wasabi gripped the steering wheel as though Tadashi's life depended on it.

"He'll be okay," Fred said. "This is  _Tadashi_ for fuck's sake. He doesn't give up without a fight."

"I know, I know." 

"And yeah, he's out and covered in burns, but they said he didn't have any substantial damage to anything too important."

"Nothing too important doesn't mean  _nothing_ , Fred."

"He'll live. That's what's really matters."

Wasabi swallowed. He nodded. 

 

* * *

 "Why are we  _stopping_?"

"Gogo, I know you're worried, but-"

"That's an understatement, I'm fucking  _terrified_."

"I am too, babe. But we can't be causing a car crash."

Gogo bounced her leg impatiently.

"If he doesn't pull through, I'm gonna fucking kill that son of a bitch."

"He'll be fine. He will."

"He fucking better be."

 

* * *

 

 Most things hurt when he woke up. His throat and skin were raw, and there was a dull pain in his legs and right shoulder.

It was dark in his room, but there were people talking in the hallway. Machines were beeping. The lights were on.

He suddenly realized he was in the hospital.

(He wasn't exactly surprised, considering the stunt he pulled.)

 He turned his head to the left. Fred and Hiro were asleep in a couple of chairs by the window, and he could see the shadows of Cass, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Gogo through the blinds. 

"Hiro?"

Fred opened one eye.

"He's asleep," he whispered loudly, smiling.

Tadashi shrugged. "Alright, you'll do."

Fred stood up and sat on the edge of the hospital bed. 

"You had us all freaked, man." He took Tadashi's hand, wrapped in bandages, in both of his own. "Wasabi almost considered breaking traffic laws."

"Shit, dude." He managed a laugh. "That bad, huh?"

"Yeah." He ran his thumb over the gauze and medical tape. "We thought we were gonna lose you, 'Dashi." He wiped his eye on the sleeve of his shirt. "I'm glad you're okay."

Tadashi squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "You're not gonna get rid of me that easy."


End file.
